One Of A Kind
by IAmAnOriginal
Summary: Bella broke up with Edward because he was too possessive. So he killed Charlie and Bella moved to mystic falls with her cousins, Elena and Jeremy. She meets a mysterious man with raven hair. Shes the only one who can resist his charm, can he lure her into his grasp or will she remain forever a challenge? Full, Better, Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary - Bella dumped Edward because he was too obsessive and paranoid and in which return he slaughtered Charlie. Bella moves away from Forks and moves to Mystic Falls with her cousins Elena and Jeremy. She meets a mysterious man with raven hair called Damon and she seems to be the only one who can resist his charm. When he tries to compel her he cannot because Elena had given her a vervain necklace. Can Damon lure her into his grasp or will she remain forever a challenge?

**Chapter One**

**No Pain No Gain**

I expected pain after Charlies death, the type that feels like theres a hole gaping in your chest but all I felt was numbness. Even after I saw Edward sink his teeth into his neck right before my eyes. Even after I watched those small drops of blood drip from Edwards mouth. Even after I watched him fall onto the floor. I was just numb and frozen. Like all my blood had left my system. I felt no fear when I looked into his crazed crimson eyes. I simply fled from him and straight to a new town called 'Mystic Falls' I have no idea what drove me here because I wasn't afraid, I felt nothing at all but complete emptiness. Just something pulled me towards this strange place where my cousins lived.

Elena. I hadn't seen her since I was the young age of eleven. When I think about her all I remember is a small girl with rich auburn locks and striking blue eyes. I couldn't remember much about Jeremy except that he acted like a protective older brother for me. I always wanted a brother but my parents split up didn't help the matter.

And that brings me to where I am now. Standing outside of Elenas house, on her door step, hoping she allow me in.

I gently tapped my knuckles on the door and waited a minute before someone came. I heard a small click of the door opening and looked up to greet Elena.

However it wasn't Elena. It was quite an attractive man with emerald green eyes and a broad chin. Funnily,his hair was gelled forward into a James-Dean style similar to Edwards. His eyes looked wary and his eyebrows scrunched up creating a perfect brooding look.

"Who are you?" He asked me in a strained voice that sounded all too familiar. Ugh. Damn Edward to the deepest pits of hell!

"I'm Bella Swan. Elenas cousin? Does she still live here?" I said with a bit of worry that she'd moved while looking around at the inside of the house through the door. The house hadn't changed a bit. It looked so much more homey that Charlies house or the Cullens.

His eyes softened a bit before he said "Yeah, come on in"

He lead me to the living room and told me to wait there while he went and got Elena. I nodded and sat down on the comfy sofa. Slowly, I closed my eyes for a moment reliving Charlies memory in my mind...His wide grin when I had came home... The twitch of his mustache when he'd first met Edward... The pity in his eyes when I broke up with Edward... The life draining from his horror struck eyes as Edward sucked it away like it was nothing...

I shook my head from the horrible memories just in time as Elena came down the stairs.

She looked practically the same since I had last saw her. Her hair was the same but straighter and her eyes had more of a vibrant glow to them. Her face had lost all the roundness of being a child and obviously she was much taller.

Elenas eyes widened in shock, "Bella?" she whispered, her hand covering her mouth.

"Elena" I grinned at her before standing up and opening my arms wide. All of a sudden the numbness was gone. I was alive again...

She smiled before ran straight into my arms and began to sob against my form. Her whole frame was shaking from the violent sobs that left her mouth.

"Did you hear the news about Charlie..." I trailed off once the words had left my mouth as a small pain pulsed against my chest.

"I'm so sorry Bella" Elenas cracked voice whispered against my arm.

After we had settled down and Stefan introduced himself I decided that Elena needed to know what happened. So I spilled. Literally everything. Minus the supernatural bits of course.

"Wow. Edward Cullen sounds like a right ass.." Elena said after I explained what had happened and how Edward was so possessive. She rolled her eyes at how silly but true her statement was.

She began to rub her eyes from the obvious sting, her eyes were still puffy and red from her break down earlier.

"How did Charlie die if you don't mind me asking?" Stefan spoke up after a few minutes of silence with true interest. He hadn't spoken much, he just watched and listened.

Wait...What do I tell them?...Shit...

I looked at their curious faces debating what to tell them.

"Uh..His body...was...uh...Found drained of blood..." I stuttered out.

Stefans eyebrows shot up to his hairline in shock while Elena just looked around in bewilderment.

Did they know? I thought to myself.

Stefan flinched before he carried on, "How did he die?"

"Um..." What should I say? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to spread some more truth on it..."Edward killed him"

Elenas eyes were suddenly frantic as they shot to Stefans in question, to which he replied with a small, confused shrug. They seemed to be having a silent conversation.

Eventually my stomach growled from hunger catching Elena and Stefans attention.

"Want to grab something to eat at the grill?" Stefan suggested.

"Wait" Elena held up a finger before she rushed into the kitchen. A few minutes later she came back with a silver necklace.

"Promise me you'll always wear this" she smiled gently as she clamped the chain around my neck.

"I promise" I vowed to her.

I looked at the necklace and my fingers traced the swirls on it, "Its beautiful" I murmured.

I looked up from the necklace to see Stefan looking nervously at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"My brother...hes a bit of a...how should I put this..."

"A manipulator? A womanizer? A cheater?" Elena cut him off.

"Uh...Exactly.." Stefan mumbled quietly, "He'll be at the grill.."

"Don't worry. I'm not as weak as I once were. I'm sure I can resist him" I winked at them with a smirk playing at my lips.

Stefan and Elena seemed to visibly relax. Must be charming then...

"Oh Elena? Before we go can I stay here until I get somewhere else to live?" I suddenly asked her.

"You don't even need to ask silly!" Elena exclaimed. "Ready?"

"Lets go"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Meeting You**

Just as we entered through the doors to the grill, I heard a voice drawl, " Hello brother. Elena"

I was behind Stefan so when I looked up I only saw the top of his head. His raven hair was nothing like Stefans, it just fell down naturally but it looked amazing. It was so messy but...looked more like sex hair...

"Damon, this is Bella. Bella, Damon" Stefan introduced us in a stiff voice, so I walked forward to greet him...and I wish I hadn't.

His piercing icy blue eyes nearly made me fall over from the intensity of them. His face was ...indescribable. However he must of seen something in my expression because a cocky smirk was suddenly plastered to his face. I nearly swooned at the sight of him. I wanted to bring his face to mine and run my fingers through his silky hair but instead I stood frozen, trying to cover my blush.

He took my hand from my side and bent his head to kiss it, "Hello Bella.."

My name sounded so perfect coming from his mouth, it literally rolled off his tongue. And to make it worse, he said it with a fluent Italian accent.

I swallowed thickly before saying, "Hello Damon, are you Italian?"

"Well partly. My last name is Salvatore..." His accent was back to American now, thankfully.

"Meaning savior" I concluded with a nod of my head.

"We'll be over at the bar" Stefan stated, taking Elenas hand and pulling her away. I caught her give me a sympathetic smile just before she left.

I breathed through my nose, this was going to be difficult. My eyes moved to where Damon should be but he wasn't there. I hadn't noticed that Damon had gone. My eyes scanned the room but I couldn't find him. He must of left..

Just as I was about to walk off, Damons mouth was suddenly by my ear, "Did you know Bella means beautiful in Italian?"

I bit my lip as I felt a shiver go up my spine from his voice. I couldn't speak, there was a lump in my throat so instead I nodded.

His hand grabbed my chin and turned my face towards his. Our faces were mere inches apart, our noses practically touching. He slowly began to lean in...a smug smirk on his face...

_"My brother...hes a bit of a...how should I put this..."_

_"A manipulator? A womanizer? A cheater?"_

I turned my head to the side at the last second so his lips only brushed my cheek and from across the room I could see Stefan and Elenas worried expressions turn relieved.

"Bella..."

My head turned back to him and he looked sort of frustrated with his eye brows drawn. He tilted his head to the side, a smirk suddenly growing again. His sapphire eyes began to bore into mine as he said, "You want to kiss me"

He leaned in again so this time for effect I slapped him, "Uh no I don't!"

He blinked a couple of times from the force of the slap before his eyes narrowed down at my necklace.

Swiftly, his hand grabbed the necklace, trapping it in between his fingers. He began to rub the necklace between his index finger and thumb, before he said, "Who gave you this?"

"Elena did." I stated in annoyance, what was so special about it?

"Right" He rolled his eyes, before dropping the necklace and walking off towards the couple. So I followed.

"Why can't you let me have a little fun?" Damon asked Elena with a pout.

"Because shes my cousin!" Elena frowned at him.

He looked at me then Elena, "Oh yeah! I see the resemblance now!"

"Sorry about him" Stefan apologized to me so I just waved him off.

After we had eaten, Elena announced that we should get home because it was getting dark.

"Bye Stefan, bye Damon" I said with a nod of my head.

Just as I passed Damon, I vaguely heard him whisper "I will have you Isabella..."

Oh shit.

"Ugh, your right! Hes such a player!" I exclaimed when Elena and I got home.

"I know..." Elena started but was cut off.

"Bella?" A voice called from the stairs. Wait...I knew that voice...

"Jeremy!" I cried as I ran up the stairs to him.

He enveloped me in a hug as soon as my foot hit the top step, "Its so good to see you!"

I smiled against his chest, "Are you okay? I know about Charlie..."

"I'm fine" I stated looking up at him.

"Good" he rolled his eyes, obviously not believing me.

I yawned so I said, "Alright, I'm hitting the sack" I watched Jeremy grin at my choice of words, "I'll be on the sofa if you need me"

"Help yourself to something to eat or drink if you want" Elena smiled at me, "Night Bella"

"Night" I replied with a sleepy smile as I watched them go up the stairs while I descended down them.

Quickly, I flicked the light off before I flopped down on the sofa and closed my eyes ready for sleep to take me. But I couldn't get asleep, the necklace chain was inching my neck. I groaned and yanked it off, putting it on the coffee table in front of me.

Eventually I fell into unconsciousness just as I felt a cool breeze blow across my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Visitor Of The Night**

_Outside the window, I saw Charlie. He was saying my name and I think he was asking me to open the window but the window was sound proof. Quickly, I ran over to the window and unlatched the lock so I could talk to him and tell him how much I missed him. But he was gone. I frowned as I looked around outside. _

_I missed Charlie so much that I began to cry out his name. My lips were forming the words but all I was shouting was "Damon!"_

_It wasn't an urgent, sad voice. It sounded needy, and lustful. I tilted my head in confusion. I tried again but nothing came out but Damon. _

_I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment and opened them again. However I wasn't standing by the window, I was on the sofa again with Damon hovering above me. I no longer could speak, I could only look into his silvery blue eyes._

_"You want to kiss me" he stated._

_His face began to come closer...and closer... Our lips briefly brushed for a second but Damon froze above me when someone called out, "Bella!"_

_"Bella!" The voice cried, "Get off her Damon!"_

I woke up sweating heavily. It was just a dream...Slowly I opened my eyes and Damon was indeed hovering above me. I blinked a couple of times but he really was there. I hadn't even realized Elena was standing above us, shouting at him to get off me either.

I tried to shove him off me but he wouldn't budge. "Get off me Damon!" I growled, but his smirk only grew.

"I like the feisty ones..." He grinned a shit eating grin to which I replied with a hiss.

He opened his mouth to say something else but he was suddenly dragged off me. I looked up to see Stefan holding Damon by his shirt. Thank you! I thought to myself.

"Compel her to forget please" Stefan glared at Damon but Damon just looked amused.

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow at them. What did that mean?

Elena sighed and nodded towards me. Reluctantly, Stefan let Damon go and Damon came right up to my face.

"You will forget that any of this happened" Damon stated, his eyes bored into mine.

"I will forget that any of this happened" I repeated.

Then he whispered in my ear, "But you'll remember having a dream about me and you kissing..."

"I'll rem-" he cut me off by shoving his hand onto my mouth, holding a finger to his own.

"Bye Bella"

I looked at Elena, what was she doing up?

"Bella? You okay?" Elena asked me.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked her in question.

Elena breathed a sigh of relief before saying "Never take that necklace off. Please?"

"I won't?" I said in confusion as I took the necklace and pulled it around my neck.

Elena walked over to the window then turned back to me, "Why did you open the window?"

"I didn't" I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to remember if I had opened it. All I remember was a dream about...Me and Damon...kissing...

"Hmm..." Elena murmured before she shut the window.

"Hmm indeed" I mumbled to myself.

The next day was Sunday, so on Monday Elena was going school. Since I was already twenty one I didn't need to go school thankfully.

Elena was in a sour mood in the morning and I really wondered why. When I asked her she replied with a grunt.

Currently we were sitting at the dining table, eating cereal.

"Are you PMSing?" I burst out after listening to her grunt and complain about everything so far. Even the milk!

Elena just looked at me for a moment before she began to laugh at me. She was cackling then spluttering then crying and all sorts.

"Elena?! Are you okay!?" I began to shake her but she wouldn't stop laughing.

"Jeremy!" I began to yell because I didn't know what to do and I was freaking out.

"Bella don't worry, its normal for Elena to do that when she PMS's" He replied as he came down the stairs.

He rolled his eyes, "Stefans here" Jeremy said in a monotone voice.

Elena immediately stopped laughing and was silent. She waited a moment and after realizing he wasn't here she exclaimed, "no hes not!"

"I know, but you were scaring Bella with your crazy period cackling" Jeremy stated with a grin.

Elena apologized with a frown before going up stairs to change.

"Thanks.." I shook my head with a smirk tugging at my lips.

"Ah no worries" he bumped my arm with a grin.

We sat in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before I decided that I really should get changed.

"I should get changed" I murmured, looking at my clothes. I hadn't gotten any pajamas so I slept in yesterdays clothes. I'd have to ask Elena for some clothes.

Swiftly, I darted up the stairs and into Elenas bedroom.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" I asked her.

"If" She looked at me, pointedly. "You apologized and admit I wasn't 'cackling' but giggling"

"Elena, I'm so dearly, truly, sorry. You didn't cackle either. You giggled" I said in a fake, regretful voice.

"Apology accepted!" Elena held her head high in happiness.

She handed me a pair of black, skinny jeans and a blue tank top with a black leather jacket.

"You need a new style! Out with the boring, plain, dull..."

"I get it!" I cut her off, rolling my eyes.

"And in with the, sexy,attractive, show off look!"

"Oh and don't forget these!" She handed me a pair of ankle length boots.

"Thanks" I smirked at her before asking, "I need underwear though..."

She said nothing as she handed me a pair of blue lace underwear and pair of black socks.

I grinned when I saw the red coloring her cheeks as I walked out.

Quickly, I got changed in the bathroom and had a look in the mirror.

I hadn't actually realized how true and right Elena was. I looked so much better with brighter colours, and with something that showed my curves off.

I walked back into her room and smirked when I saw her jaw drop. "Bella! You look amazing!" She exclaimed as she pulled me into a breath taking hug.

"Okay, okay. Can I borrow your brush?" I asked her after she had settled down.

"Sure, and theres a spare tooth brush in the bathroom under the sink" She replied with a grin.

I grabbed her brush and went back into the bathroom. I pulled the brush through my locks quickly, before searching in the sink cabinet for a tooth brush.

Thankfully, I found a purple one at the back of the cabinet. I grabbed it, and squeezed some tooth paste on it before scrubbing it against my teeth.

Afterwards, I came back down stairs to greet Jeremy but Stefan was there as well.

I watched with amusement as his eyes widened in disbelief and I could detect a bit of lust. Trust me, I wouldn't go after Elenas guy but I got a self esteem boost from it anyway.

"Grill?" Stefan managed to get out after a few minutes of silence.

"Elena? We're going the Grill! Come on!" I called from the bottom of the stairs after nodding at Stefan in agreement.

I watched as Stefans eyes were glued to her as she came down. True love, I thought.

"Lets go" she smiled at Stefan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow guys, I'm so happy with the results of reviews and follows. Thanks, its really appreciated. Around this part, Caroline is aware of Vampires but isn't one. **

**Chapter Five**

**This was unexpected**

Eventually, Elena, Stefan and I had arrived at the grill. Jeremy had decided to stay at home for some unknown reason to me. There was something hiding in his brown orbs that he was trying to keep a secret. I wondered if it was to do with a girl.

As I walked in I could feel all eyes on me but one pair I felt burn against my side. I already knew who it was without turning to him.

"Damon" I nodded at him while walking past him to the other side of the bar.

I caught a glimpse of his face as I passed him, and I wanted to double over laughing. He wore a nonchalant, arrogant smirk, but his eyes...All I could see was a haze of lust in them. A smirk of my own grew as I noticed something sticking out of his pants. Oh he was wasn't hiding it. No. He was _flaunting _it.

I shook my head and ordered a glass of coke. As I waited, I grew more aware of all the males in the room staring at me. And the infamous glare off of all the women.

"And who might you be?" A voice spat from my right.

I turned towards the girl to see jealously written all over her pinched face. She had honey blonde hair and greyish/bluish eyes. I assumed she was the queen of her school, by the way she acted. She wore a blue tank top similar to mine, with frilly straps and a black belt wrapping its way around her. She also wore a pair of skinny jeans and black stilettos sandals. My attention returned to her face as she sized me up with her eyes.

"I'm Isabella Swan. Elenas cousin" I stated while rolling my eyes at the change in her expression.

"Oh. Hello. I'm Caroline Forbes" She mumbled, all of a sudden embarrassed. Maybe Elena was the queen bee after all.

That was when I remembered Elena and Stefan. Where had they gone? I was sure they were behind me. I scanned the room until I found the two of them cuddling in one of the booths. They were the perfect couple, the looked so cute toget-

"Hello ladies" my thoughts were interrupted by the oh so famous 'Damon Salvatore'

"Hello again" I said with a small smirk tugging at the corner of my lip.

"Might I say you both look so beautiful" Damon flirted before he whispered in my ear, "But you look so delicious"

There seemed to be a hidden meaning behind his words that I couldn't understand. My eyes flickered to Elena and Stefan. Stefan was glancing worriedly at me while Elena was begging Stefan to tell her what was wrong. How had he heard? Maybe he was just concerned about Damon flirting? I wanted to believe that but a big part of me was doubting myself.

Damon seemed to notice my attention was away from him so he sent a glare towards his brother. Maybe I was overreacting. Stefan was just worried about me.

"What do you want Damon?" A flustered Caroline asked him.

"What can't I have a chat with my friends?" He pouted.

"Heres your coke" A voice said behind me.

"Thanks" I murmured as I took the glass from him.

He winked at me before I turned around to Damon again. He looked frustrated as he glared at the bartender. I tried to read his eyes but he had literally made himself look deadpan. I shook it off before I began to nervously drink my coke through the small straw. Then quickly, I put it back down, feeling as if I was showing a weakness by showing nervousness.

He returned his attention back to Caroline and I as his face turned arrogant once again.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, Caroline announced she was going over to Elena. Good idea, I thought to myself. Then again it was worse for me because Damon had me all to himself. He seemed to notice this because he took Caroline's seat and pulled it closer to me.

I wrapped my lips around the straw again, drinking as much as I could to avoid conversation. I watched Damon as he stared intently at my lips around the straw. Hmmm...

"So...Are you going to the party on Friday?" Damon asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Theres a party?" I murmured, confused.

A smirk grew on Damons face, "Elena didn't tell you?"

"No" I muttered.

"Oh you should come! There clearing the tables at ten here, and their bringing a DJ in" Damon prompted, nudging my arm.

"Maybe..."

"Please?" Damon pouted and fluttered his eyes, begging me.

"Fineee" I whined then rolled my eyes when a victorious smirk appeared on his face.

"So..." Damon said, trailing off.

"So?" I pushed on.

"Wanna play a game?" Damon winked at me.

"Depends on what game...Definitely not if your going to saw my leg off" I blurted out. Then I full on blushed because of how stupid I sounded. He hadn't spoke or said anything and I was too scared to look up at him. Soon, I was going to hyperventilate if he didn't talk. The blood wouldn't leave my cheeks no matter how ha-

Damon burst out laughing at me showing off his white, pearly teeth.

"Shut up" I pushed my hand onto his mouth to make him shut up.

His tongue licked my hand causing me to pull back, cringing.

For a moment, we froze. As in, we didn't move at all. We just stayed there immobile. His eyes had widened and he turned his head away from me all to quickly. After a minute, he turned his head back, with curiosity in his eyes.

"I ask you a question and you have to answer then give another question. You have to answer with another question even if you don't answer my question" He carried on like nothing had happened, weirdly.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Sure" I smiled.

"You didn't answer with another question" he pointed out with pursed lips that held back a smile, "Whats with the sudden change of clothes?"

"Elena gave me a makeover. Why are you trying to get me?" I went straight to the point.

"Well your the first to resist my charm...with the exception of Elena. How old are you?"

"21. And you?"

"173, joking! I'm 22. Any past lovers?" He said with a smirk.

"Have you had any past lovers?" I skipped my answer because I wasn't ready to talk about Edward. It was like treading on broken glass, painful but unavoidable.

"Do you think you'll be able to resist me?" I noted how he didn't answer either.

"Of course I can, do yo-"

"Hey guys" Elena cut in, probably seeing where this was going.

"Elena" Damon drawled, putting his arm around me.

I pursed my lips as I shrugged his arm off and stood up.

"Bella, I'm hurt" Damon said, with fake offence.

"You'll get over it" I said, with fake reassurance.

"Not until I have you" He sang with a grin.

"What time is it?" I asked Elena, ignoring Damon.

"One twenty five" Elena answered after checking her phone.

Where did the time go?

"Okay. I need to go shopping for some clothes. Later" I shook my head before walking off.

Elena caught up with me before saying, "I'm coming. You need fashion advice"

"Okay..."


End file.
